


Hana no Himitsu

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Florist!Hinata, Humor, Mistery, Rush Plot, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Bunga berganti tanah. Uchiha Sasuke menerima bunga Linaria tiap pagi. Anonim, dan berkesan indah. Namun tidak lagi setelah ia bertemu Hinata. Bunga-bungaan jelita mulai berganti dengan teror! Awshit! [SasuHina]





	1. Chapter 1

Hana no Himitsu (c) Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
I gain no profits for making this fanfiction.  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: T  
Pairing: Sasuke U. X Hinata H.  
Warning: OOC, rush plot, AU  
.  
..  
...  
“Ah, hari ini juga ya ...”  
Seorang pria berambut raven keluar ke teras rumahnya, menatap kotak surat dan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari tepi lubang surat. Setangkai bunga rupanya. Bunga itu dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah.  
Sekuntum bunga selalu disematkan di kotak surat yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk. Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun, selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa sekiranya iseng menaruh bunga setiap hari untuk dirinya. Bunga yang disematkan itu sama jenisnya, hanya saja warnanya akan berbeda-beda tiap harinya. Terkadang merah, suatu kali berganti menjadi ungu, lalu kuning, esoknya malah putih. Begitu acak namun indah di saat bersamaan.  
Sasuke mengumpulkan mereka dalam satu wadah kaca yang diisi air. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya cukup menyukai bunga. Hanya ibu dan saudara lelakinya yang tahu karena ia kerap membantu ibunya merawat mawar dulu.   
Bunga itu membuat Sasuke penasaran, hingga suatu kali ia menanyai seorang pegawai di toko bunga. Nama bunga itu unik. Linaria bipartita, katanya. Sering disebut juga toadflax. Namanya begitu tidak biasa didengar, Sasuke putuskan menyebutnya Linaria saja. Lebih manis terdengar.  
Bunga Linaria tidak berukuran besar seperti mawar atau daffodil, ia tergolong kecil, tersusun atas lima kelopak kecil yang menawan dan tersusun rapi di pinggir batangnya. Seolah-olah meminta diperhatikan oleh Sasuke karena dirinya tak terlalu mencolok seperti bunga-bunga indah lainnya.  
Terhitung hari ini, Sasuke sudah menerima 12 tangkai bunga dari sang pengirim anonim. Menilai tidak ada niat buruk yang disampirkan bersama datangnya bunga itu, Sasuke tak menaruh curiga.   
...  
“Hei, Flower Boy!”  
Julukan itu begitu menjengkelkan dan memalukan di saat yang sama. Sasuke tak bisa menghilangkan raut masam setelah melihat sahabat karibnya berteriak memalukan di lobi kantor sambil melambai keras padanya. Ingin mengelak pun terlambat sudah. Sasuke menyesal bercerita pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto.   
“Hentikan itu, memalukan,” ujar Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto dengan tabung berisi desain bangunan.  
“Tumben datang ke sini, kau mau bertemu siapa?” tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput es kopi. Keduanya berjalan menuju lift.  
“Kakashi.” Jawaban itu begitu singkat, jelas Sasuke masih kesal padanya.  
Naruto terkekeh. “Oh, ayolah, apakah kau masih menerima bunga itu?”   
Sasuke mendelik, “Apa pedulimu.”  
Naruto pasrah, ketawa kecil saja. Temannya murka diejek dengan panggilan super kampungan. Ya saja lah, siapa yang masih memakai kata flower boy di Tokyo? Begitu nyentrik dan aneh, sama seperti kepribadian Naruto.   
Keduanya sampai di lantai empat, hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar lift.  
“Ah, p-permisi, boleh saya lewat?” Suara itu terdengar dari balik karangan bunga berukuran besar. Suaranya lembut dan sedikit tergagap, Naruto tersedak kopi, kaget.  
Sasuke memberi jalan, sempat melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda, mengangkat karangan bunga yang tingginya hampir setengah dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke menunggu di sisi lift sampai gadis itu berhasil masuk, berbalik badan menghadap pintu lift.   
“Terima kasih.” Suara itu terdengar saat kepala gadis itu menyembul dari samping karangan bunga, pintu hampir menutup.  
“Sasuke, kenapa kau bengong?” Naruto jengkel menunggu Sasuke.  
“Ah, tidak.” Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju Naruto.  
...  
“Hai, Sasuke.” Seorang pria berambut keperakan tengah duduk santai sambil membaca majalah.  
Sasuke mendecak. Pria yang tengah duduk itu tertawa kecil kemudian meletakkan majalahnya.  
“Pekerjaanku selesai, Kakashi-san,” tandas Sasuke begitu meletakkan tabung berwarna hitam ke atas meja berlapis kaca.  
“Otsukare,” balas Kakashi santai sambil menerawang desain yang diberikan Sasuke.  
Selagi Kakashi melihat-lihat desain itu, Sasuke bertanya. “Ada acara?” tanyanya singkat.  
“Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?” balas Kakashi, menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke.  
“Aku lihat ada yang membawa karangan bunga.”  
Kakashi berpikir sebentar, “Oh, itu. Kalau tidak salah itu dipesan untuk acara makan malam nanti. Oh, ya, kau disuruh ikut. Jam delapan, oke?”  
Oke, jidatmu. Dasar, Sasuke berusaha menghentikan mulutnya untuk tidak berkata kasar. Bagaimana bisa undangan seperti itu disampaikan sepuluh jam sebelum acara dimulai. Sialan benar rekan kerjanya yang satu ini.   
Sasuke melihat pick up yang membawa bunga warna-warni di bawah. Mengingat sosok yang ia temui di lift tadi, ia semakin penasaran. “Kalau begitu aku ke bawah.”  
“Oh, oke. Kalau kau kembali ke atas, bawakan kopi ya. Pakai creamer dan gula agak banyak.”  
Setan. Siapa yang mau balik lagi ke kantormu untuk diperbudak.  
Sasuke membanting pintu keras-keras lalu pergi secepat mungkin. Bodo amat dengan permintaan Kakashi.  
...  
Sasuke menjejakkan kaki di hall yang akan dipakai untuk acara nanti malam. Di sisi pintunya sudah disusun alat-alat yang akan dipakai untuk merangkai bunga. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat. Beberapa orang keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke arahnya, membawa kardus berisi bunga.  
“Tolong letakkan di sana saja.”  
Perintah-perintah itu datang dari gadis mungil yang sempat Sasuke lihat tadi. Gadis itu memakai celemek berwarna biru muda, sarung tangan vynil bening, menggenggam nota kecil dengan pulpen mini bercorak beruang. Childish, tapi manis. Eh, Sasuke salah fokus.  
“Permisi, Tuan, kami mau lewat.” Beberapa pekerja menggotong kardus besar berisi vas-vas keramik, terhalang tubuh Sasuke yang seenaknya berdiri tegak di jalan menuju hall.  
Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, menggangguk sekali sebagai permintaan maaf. Gadis pendek yang berdiri di hadapannya itu terganggu, lantas melirik. Tatapannya jatuh pada Sasuke, menerka-nerka lantas menghampiri.  
“Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?”  
Dahi Sasuke mengerut tidak senang. Pak? Ia belum menyentuh usia kepala tiga untuk disangka sebagai bapak-bapak. Awshit.  
“Umurku masih 23 tahun.” Sasuke menyahut spontan.  
“Ah, maaf. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dari florist HanaHyuu. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?”  
Sasuke membenarkan dasinya, menatap singkat, “Uchiha Sasuke, aku bekerja di sini. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dekorasi ...”  
Ucapannya sungguh tidak meyakinkan. Lelaki jarang suka dengan hal-hal berupa dekorasi, alasannya barusan terdengar aneh. Hinata menggangguk, senyumnya mekar.   
Keduanya saling bertukar kartu pengenal. Satu kartu penuh warna dengan corak bunga, satu lagi kartu putih bersih dengan ketikan nama yang tegas dan rapi.   
“Anda suka bunga?” tanya Hinata antusias.  
Sasuke membalas cepat, “Um, iya. Boleh aku melihat ke dalam?”  
Hinata masih tersenyum, “Silakan saja, tetapi jangan berdiri di tengah jalan. Kami kesulitan mengangkut bunga dan vas ke dalam.”   
“Hinata-san, di pick up tidak ada perkakas.” Seorang pegawai Hinata muncul dengan wajah kebingungan.  
Hinata melihat catatannya, “Astaga, apakah tertinggal saat aku ada di belakang toko? Aku akan kembali dan mengambilnya, kalian susun saja semua box bunga ke sekitar panggung. Aku kembali lima belas menit lagi. Aku akan pakai taksi.”  
“Hinata-san, bagaimana kalau aku antarkan?” tawar Sasuke, mengingat dirinya sudah cukup mengganggu pekerjaan Hinata.  
“Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepot—”  
Sasuke cepat memotong, “Tidak apa-apa, akan lebih cepat daripada menunggu taksi.”  
Hinata menatap pegawainya yang masih mengangkut bunga ke ruangan besar itu. “Um, baiklah. Maaf merepotkan.”  
...  
“Jalan Konoha, ya. Itu cukup dekat dengan tempat tinggalku,” ucap Sasuke ketika Hinata memberitahukan alamat toko bunganya.  
“Oh ya?” balas Hinata, tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya di kawasan itu.  
“Ya, aku baru pindah. Di Kompleks Ame.”   
Hinata menggangguk, “Aku tahu tempat itu, keluarga kakak lelakiku tinggal di sana.”  
Setelah itu suasana kembali membisu. Wajar, mereka baru kenal, apa yang mau dibicarakan panjang lebar? Banyak sebenarnya, tapi keduanya menghargai privasi. Hinata menatap ke luar jendela, Sasuke sesekali melempar lirikan.  
Bicara tentang pekerjaan Hinata, Sasuke jadi punya pokok pembicaraan.  
“Ah, ya, Hinata-san, boleh aku bertanya?”  
“Tentu.” Hinata menoleh, tertarik.  
“Linaria bipartita, kau tahu bunga itu?” Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke jalan raya. Pandangan Hinata seolah menggelitiknya.  
Hinata mengangguk, “Tentu. Mengapa Sasuke-san?”  
“Ah, tidak. Belakangan ini ada yang selalu memberikanku bunga itu.”  
Hinata terkekeh, tawanya terdengar lembut. “Oh, benarkah?”  
“Ya, setiap pagi diselipkan ke dalam kotak surat, anonim pula,” ujar Sasuke sambil memutar kemudi ke arah kanan.  
Mata Hinata berkilat penasaran, ia menyeletuk, ”Sungguh romantis.”  
Sasuke ingin ikut tersenyum tapi batal. He, apa katanya tadi?  
“Romantis?”  
Pertanyaan Sasuke mengambang di udara. Hinata menahan senyumnya, “Tentu. Makna bunganya begitu indah.”  
Sasuke bungkam sejenak. Hinata yang terpicu oleh pengetahuannya akan bunga mulai menceritakan tentang bunga itu.  
“Artinya menurut kamus bahasa bunga itu—tolong sadari cintaku padamu.”  
Sasuke ngerem mendadak. Hinata kaget.  
“U-uchiha-san, kau baik-baik saja?!” Hinata panik.  
“E-err, maafkan aku.” Sasuke yang sudah mengendalikan mobil selama lima tahun kaget dan mengerem dadakan ketika mendengar arti sebuah bunga. Oh yeah, ke manakah harga dirimu, nak?  
Memalukan.  
....  
“Terima kasih banyak.” Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke yang menepi di depan toko bunganya.  
“Perlu aku antarkan kembali?” tanya Sasuke, menawarkan diri jadi malaikat di siang bolong.  
“Um, tidak usah. Uchiha-san sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat. Sebentar lagi pegawaiku akan menjemput.” Hinata menggelengkan kepala.  
Sasuke menggangguk dan kembali ke mobilnya.  
“Terima kasih banyak.” Hinata melambaikan tangan, lantas kembali ke toko. Seorang anak menjemputnya ke luar.  
Sasuke memutar arah mobilnya. Ia butuh tidur.  
Mengingat-ingat makna bunga yang diberitahu Hinata membuatnya pusing. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang menyematkan bunga itu dengan makna terpendam? Sasuke sedikit curiga jadinya.  
Oh yeah, kelihatannya ia tidak akan datang ke pesta nanti malam. Ia begitu malas melihat wajah Naruto dan Kakashi di sana.  
...  
..  
.  
Pagi ini mendung. Sasuke menguap, beruntung hari Minggu, ia tak perlu mendengar ocehan Naruto dan Kakashi. Tak perlu juga pusing dengan bunyi alarm beruntun yang menerornya untuk terjaga pagi-pagi. Ia melangkah keluar kamar, melewati ruang tamu lalu ke pintu depan. Langkah terhenti, ia mengintip dari pintu. Hmm, tidak ada orang.  
Ia membuka pintu, sekiranya hari ini tak ketahuan lagi siapa yang mengiriminya bunga. Sasuke melangkah, lantas terkaget-kaget. Bukan lantai yang ia pijak, melainkan ceceran tanah gembur dengan rumput. Ia melirik cepat kotak suratnya.   
Bukan lagi bunga yang ia dapatkan. Melainkan sebuah surat dengan tempelan huruf dari koran dan majalah. Ia membaca lekat-lekat. Lalu ia hanya bisa tertohok keheranan.  
JANGAN DEKATI HINATA  
Awshit. Apa-apaan ini?  
Susah jatuh ketimpa tangga. Apa hubungan Hinata dengan ini semua?   
...  
To Be Continued  
A/N: Yeah saya datang buat ngutang lagi lololol. :3  
Salam,  
Gina


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke muram. Wajahnya bagai jeruk purut. Kusut dan tidak enak dilihat. Kalau disenggol langsung balas bacok. Katakan saja Naruto yang iseng mengganggunya kena jitak dua kali. Naruto langsung mengadu ke atasan, malah dijitak lagi dua kali. Sasuke sedang kesal akut.   
Bukan hanya tanah basah yang ia terima kemarin pagi, hari ini paku payung di sebarkan di pekarangannya, untung ia selalu memakai sandal kalau berada di pekarangan, imbasnya sih sandalnya jadi korban. Bersyukurlah kakimu selamat, bocah Uchiha. Siapa tahu besok malah lebih parah?  
Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa sabar? Siapa pun yang melakukannya, Sasuke dendam kesumat jadinya. Mau dilapor polisi pun, Sasuke rasa ini hanya masalah iseng-iseng saja.  
Dan yah, Sasuke belum coba bertanya pada Hinata tentang hal ini.  
...  
..  
.  
Hana no Himitsu (c) Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
I gain no profits for making this fanfiction.  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: T  
Pairing: Sasuke U. X Hinata H.  
Warning: OOC, rush plot, AU  
.  
..  
...  
Sasuke menghela napas sekali lagi. Mobilnya diparkirkan di pinggir jalanan. Ia menatap toko bunga lamat-lamat, menghitung jari tangan apa ia harus masuk atau tidak. Susah juga. Ia diperingatkan jangan mendekati Hinata, di saat yang bersamaan Hinata jadi kunci untuk mengetahui pihak yang seringkali mengirimkan ‘kejutan’ untuknya di pagi hari.  
Kalau-kalau yang bersangkutan tahu Sasuke mampir hari ini, sekiranya apa yang bakal terjadi. Sasuke berusaha membuang pemikiran anehnya. Mau bagaimanapun juga ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum semuanya bertambah parah.  
Sasuke juga tidak boleh lupa minta ganti rugi sandal. Ups, salah.  
...  
Toko bunga Hinata ada di jalan Konoha. Hanya sekitar tiga ratus meter dari kompleks perumahan Sasuke. Toko dengan warna cat pastel itu berdiri tegak dengan gaya bangunan yang klasik. Sulur tanaman ivy tumbuh rapi menutupi sebagian dinding depan. Pot-pot berisi bunga daisy diletakkan di dalam pagar pendek berwarna putih. Papan nama toko digantung di depan teras toko. HanaHyuu. Sasuke bersiap masuk.  
Lonceng klasik yang digantung di dinding bata berbunyi saat daun pintu dibuka. Sasuke menengok ke dalam, menatap toko yang dihiasi banyak bunga gantung dan pot-pot berwarna ceria. Tanaman kering yang dilekatkan pada papan kayu digantung artistik pada sepanjang dinding. Beberapa tanaman yang butuh cahaya lebih dibariskan pada bangku panjang menghadap jendela. Beberapa bonsai kecil disusun di dekat meja kasir. Sasuke menemukan Hinata tengah berdiri di dekat ember berisi mawar segar, memotong beberapa tangkai mawar dan meletakkannya ke keranjang, sedang membuat buket pesanan pelanggan.  
Sasuke berdehem, lantas menyapa. “Hinata-san?”  
Hinata berbalik, “Selamat datang—oh, Uchiha-san ada yang bisa saya bantu?”  
Sasuke menggangguk, “Um, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sebentar.”  
“Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar,” Hinata meletakkan keranjang mawar ke meja kasir, melepas glove dan menghampiri Sasuke, “Ayo, masuk ke dalam saja. Hana-san tolong jaga kasir sebentar.”   
Sasuke mengikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik toko, ada meja bundar dengan beberapa krayon dan kertas gambar. Hinata tersenyum, “Maaf ruangan ini berantakan, tadi keponakanku mampir ke sini. Duduklah dulu.”  
“Tidak apa-apa.” Balas Sasuke sambil menarik salah satu kursi dan mendaratkan bokongnya.  
Hinata meletakkan dua cangkir teh dan duduk di seberang Sasuke. “Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Melihat wajah Uchiha-san, aku rasa ini sesuatu yang serius.”  
“Ah, ini. Aku pernah menceritakan tentang seseorang mengirimi bunga, bukan?”  
Hinata berpikir, lantas mengangguk. “Ah, bunga Linaria! Ada apa dengan itu?”  
“Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melibatkanmu tetapi aku mendapat surat ini sehari setelah aku mengantarmu pulang ke toko.”  
Sebuah surat diletakkan di meja. Hinata mengernyit, Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar ia membacanya. Hinata meraih surat itu dan membukanya. Wajahnya kaget.  
“Eh?! K-kenapa ada namaku?”  
Hinata menatap Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama kebingungan.  
“Bersama surat itu, terasku juga dikotori dengan tanah basah. Esoknya, pekaranganku juga diisengi dengan sebaran paku payung.” Sasuke enggan bercerita tapi keisengan seperti ini bisa saja bertambah parah kalau tidak segera diselesaikan.  
“Ya ampun, siapa yang melakukannya. Hari itu aku kembali ke toko mengambil perkakas dan pegawaiku menjemputku lima menit kemudian. Oh astaga, siapa lagi yang ada di sana saat itu.” Hinata mengambil memonya dan membaca lamat-lamat.  
Ia kembali menengok surat itu.  
“Menulis surat dengan huruf majalah agar tidak ketahuan. Oh, cerdik sekali.” Hinata ikut gusar.  
Huruf majalah, bunga Linaria, tanah, paku payung, Hinata.  
Hinata memijit dahinya. Belum masuk di akal. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan siapapun.  
“Sasuke-san, aku akan menghubungimu kalau ada yang aku ketahui. Aku belum bisa memikirkan seseorang yang melakukan ini karena pada hari itu aku bekerja sampai sore di sana.”  
Sasuke menggangguk.  
Hari itu keduanya hanya duduk diam, berpikir. Sasuke menikmati teh yang disuguhkan Hinata dan undur diri untuk pulang. Di toko, Hinata masih terus memikirkan masalah itu. Ia baru bertemu Sasuke sekali, dan untuk memakai nama Hinata sebagai ancaman, tentu si pelaku mengenal dirinya dengan baik.  
Siapa...  
...  
“Ne, ne, Hinata-nee! Lihat gambarku!”  
Hinata terkejut dari lamunannya. Ia menatap keponakannya yang masih berumur 8 tahun.   
Ia tersenyum lebar, “Um! Bagus sekali, Tenji-kun.”  
Keponakannya sedang membuat prakarya dengan menempelkan gambar-gambar hewan ke buku tugasnya. Hinata menemani anak Neji dan Tenten selama mereka masih bekerja. Anak itu dititipkan kepada Hinata sampai jam 8 malam di toko.  
“Hinata-nee, lem-nya habis,” ujar Tenji sambil mengayun-ayunkan botol lem yang kosong. Hinata mengangguk, membawa anak itu ke ruang perkakas Hinata untuk mengambil lem baru. Saat membuka lemari, Hinata keheranan, seingatnya di sana masih ada tiga botol lem cair yang masih baru. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, mengambil sebotol dan menyuruh keponakannya kembali duluan ke kamar.  
Hinata kembali mengamati memo pengeluaran, jelas Hinata belum memakai lem yang baru dibeli itu. Aneh.  
Apa salah satu pegawainya? Atau bukan?  
“Hinata-nee?”  
Hinata tersentak, keponakannya ada di pinggir pintu. Mengamatinya dengan wajah heran. Ia segera menutup memonya, ia meraih lengan keponakannya dan menemaninya ke ruangan lain.  
Kelihatannya Hinata harus mengecek semuanya besok.  
...  
“Apa?!”  
Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara Hinata ditambah speaker menyala membuat Sasuke nyaris tuli. Gadis itu kaget ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa hari ini lantai terasnya dilumuri dengan lem lengket.  
Oh, sial. Sungguh pas.  
Hinata pun membeberkan hasil penemuannya dan Sasuke lebih kaget lagi. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata menemukan bahwa ia kehilangan sebotol lem, dua kotak kecil paku payung, dan karung berisi tanah segar yang dicabik dengan gunting dan diambil isinya.  
“Semua itu berasal dari tokoku. Oh, astaga aku tidak menyadari ini karena belakangan aku sangat sibuk bekerja. Para pekerjaku juga tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Aku benar-benar bingung.”  
Sasuke menghela napas, “Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa oknumnya sangat mengenalmu. Buktinya dia punya akses ke tokomu.”  
Hinata mengangguk. Telepon diapit antara bahu dan telinga, tangannya sibuk membereskan duri mawar. “Aw!”  
“Hinata-san, kau baik-baik saja?” Sasuke terdengar cemas.  
“Uhm, hanya duri mawar. Bukan masalah besar. Aku tutup dulu, Uchiha-san.”  
“Baiklah, hati-hati, Hinata-san.”  
Hinata melepas glove, bersyukur duri bunga hanya menancap sebatas menekan kulitnya tanpa menimbulkan luka. Pandangannya jatuh ke rak-rak besar yang disusun dengan bunga-bunga pendek. Sebuah pot di rak bawah menarik perhatiannya.  
Pot bunga Linaria yang kehilangan beberapa bunga.   
Hinata berjongkok, menatap bunga yang dipetik tanpa perlakuan khusus.  
“Sara-san, apa beberapa hari ini ada pelanggan yang memesan bunga Linaria?”  
Seorang pegawai yang tengah menyirami bunga menoleh, “Tidak ada, Hinata-san. Kita hanya menerima pesanan pagar bunga dan dekorasi ruangan, pesanan terakhir kali oleh Nyonya Tsunade dari blok Ame yang memesan bunga anggrek.”  
Bunga Linaria, paku payung, tanah, lem.   
Baiklah. Hanya tinggal satu hal lagi.  
Hinata bergegas ke meja kasir, mengimbau salah seorang pegawai kepercayaannya, “Hana-san, aku akan menutup toko lebih cepat. Katakan pada yang lainnya.”  
Hinata perlu memastikan satu hal.  
...  
Sasuke kembali menerima telepon dari Hinata di malam hari. Ia disuruh bangun jam lima pagi dan mulai mengawasi pintu depan. Entah untuk apa, Hinata hanya bilang ia sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya. Tapi Hinata sendiri tidak begitu yakin dan memutuskan untuk awas selama masih belum menjatuhkan kecurigaannya.  
Maka di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, mengikuti instruksi Hinata untuk mematikan seluruh lampu agar penghuni rumah kelihatan tertidur lelap. Ia hanya duduk di samping pintu sambil menyalakan ponsel dengan pencahayaan remang-remang.  
Seram saja. Seperti mau menangkap hantu atau uji nyali malam-malam. Apa boleh buat. Kalau masalahnya bisa selesai, Sasuke mau tak mau menurut. Hinata tidak mengabarinya apa-apa lagi. Sudah nyaris setengah jam ia menanti. Pintu rumah diperhatikan lama-lama. Seram juga. Sasuke bergidik. Ah, lelaki mapan dan tampan sepertinya kalau masih bisa ditakuti hantu jelas tidak lucu.  
BRAK!  
Sasuke mengumpat tanpa berani mengeluarkan suara. Pintunya mengeluarkan suara gebrakan cukup keras. Ia kaget luar biasa. Matanya membulat heran. Tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering kencang, Sasuke yang sempat kaget melempar ponselnya ke tembok sampai ponsel itu mati. Oh, shit...  
Pintu kembali diketuk, agak kuat tapi tidak separah gebrakan tadi. “Uchiha-san, ini Hinata.”  
Sasuke menyalakan lampu koridor, perlahan ia mengintip dari balik pintu. Terlihat Hinata di luar sana, wajahnya gusar dan ia sendirian. Ah, apa yang terjadi? Sasuke keheranan. Maka dibukanya pintu.  
“Hinata-san, apa yang ter—agh!”  
Baru saja pintu dibuka, Sasuke sudah dibuat kejang. Bagaimana tidak? Tulang keringnya dihadiahi tendangan kuat.  
“Ya Tuhan! Tenji, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!” Hinata memekik. Kelakuan keponakannya sungguh tak terduga.  
Sasuke mengaduh kencang. Pandangannya jatuh ke bocah kecil dengan mata lavender dan rambut coklat. Astaga, siapa dia dan apa yang dilakukannya?  
“T-tenji, minta maaf padanya.”  
“Tidak mau.”  
Bocah kecil itu begitu songong. Hinata menasihati anak itu berkali-kali, Sasuke memerhatikan dalam diam, dan bocah itu pun mulai menangis. Sasuke ingin marah tapi yah, menghadapi anak-anak tidak pernah mudah. Apa boleh buat. Setidaknya sekarang jelas siapa yang melakukannya.  
Setelah itu, Sasuke menawari keduanya masuk, membicarakannya pelan-pelan. Dari situ Sasuke ketahui, bocah itu pernah melihat Sasuke membuat sketsa bangunan di taman tak jauh dari situ, kagum padanya lantas mengirimi bunga tiap pagi. Bocah itu memberinya bunga Linaria karena bunga itu diletakkan pada jarak yang bisa ia jangkau dan ia tahu kalau bunga itu tidak begitu terlihat jadi Hinata tidak akan menyadarinya. Jadi tidak ada arti khusus. Entah mengapa Sasuke langsung lega.   
Dan seperti yang Sasuke duga, anak itu yang kemarin menjemput Hinata saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang ke toko. Pantas saja, kiriman di hari esok berubah mengerikan. Surat teror itu juga sudah Hinata temukan sumbernya, majalah-majalah lama milik kakak iparnya digunting dan dipakai sebagai media. Hinata meminta maaf berkali-kali karena kelalaiannya menyimpan barang-barang di daerah jangkauan anak-anak. Lem, tanah, paku payung. Anak itu begitu iseng karena tidak suka melihat Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Yah, anak-anak memang begitu kalau sudah menyayangi seseorang, obsesif.  
“Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.”  
Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Sasuke terkekeh.  
“Tidak apa-apa. Hei, jagoan kecil.”  
Tenji gugup, menarik lengan Hinata dan bersembunyi. Ia sadar bahwa ia salah, dan ia malu karena sudah iseng pada Sasuke.  
“Tenji,” Hinata memanggil namanya lembut.   
Tenji mengangkat kepalanya, berbisik dengan suara kecil, suaranya bergetar karena ia menangis, “M-maaf.”  
“Baiklah, kau menyesal dan itu bagus. Janji tidak melakukannya lagi?” Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan kelingkinya untuk menaut janji.  
“Um.” Jari kelingking ditautkan, bocah itu mulai tersenyum kecil.  
Sasuke berdiri, beralih ke rak-rak kaca dan mengambil sesuatu. Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula dan mengisyaratkan Tenji mengulurkan tangannya. Bocah delapan tahun itu takut-takut Sasuke akan menghukumnya.  
“Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk bunganya, Bocah. Untukmu.” Ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah miniatur bangunan pada Tenji yang menatap miniatur itu dengan kagum.  
Bocah kecil itu menggenggam miniatur itu erat-erat, wajahnya sumringah, “T-terima kasih, Paman.”  
Dan yah, kening Sasuke berkerut tajam “Hei, jangan panggil aku paman.”  
Tawa Hinata dan Tenji terdengar. Sasuke kembali menggerutu karena tidak senang dengan panggilannya yang terlalu tua. Seusai itu Hinata dan Tenji pulang ke rumah kakak Hinata.  
“Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Uchiha-san. Maaf dan terima kasih banyak.” Hinata menggendong Tenji yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memutuskan mengantar Hinata pulang.  
“Panggil aku Sasuke saja, tidak usah formal.” Balas Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.  
“U-um, baiklah, Sasuke–kun.”  
Oh, rasanya ada jantung seseorang yang berdegup kencang.  
“S-sampai jumpa.”  
Payah, Sasuke malah jadi malu dan kesemsem sendiri. Dasar om-om tidak tahu diri.  
Dan akhirnya masalahnya selesai sampai di sini.  
Tapi ...  
...  
Pagi kembali datang, cuaca cerah dan Sasuke bisa menghirup napas segar tanpa cemas diteror lagi. Pintu depan dibuka, Sasuke hendak mengambil koran pagi.  
Cipratan air kencang mengenai wajahnya, Sasuke kaget setengah mati.  
“HEH, SIALAN, JANGAN DEKATI ADIKKU!”  
Wajah Sasuke masam.  
Hinata ada di sana, menarik-narik seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang mencak-mencak tidak keruan. Hei, sialan, ini masih pagi.   
“Hentikan, Neji-nii!”  
Tenji juga ada di sana, berdiri dengan wajah polos, menikmati drama pagi sambil menyeruput susu kotak dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Anak bapak sama saja.   
Sasuke kalap, “HEY SADAKO GILA, CARI MATI YA!”  
“APA KAU BILANG, DASAR BOKONG AYAM!”  
“Hentikan!!” teriakan Hinata amblas dipendam teriakan maut Sasuke dan Neji.  
Perjalanan Sasuke masih panjang, tentu saja.  
Have a nice day, Sasuke! Kami mendukungmu sepenuh hati!  
...  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAI HAI! Hahahah ngga nyangka banyak yang tidak bisa nebak endingnya. Saya terhura (?), terima kasih sudah baca ya~~~ :3 Nih saya tuntaskan kok ff nya, ahahaha~~~ kemaren ada typo saya mohon maaf soalnya tidak di-beta lagi, kali ini pun sama, saya tidak beta juga jadi kalau banyak typing error mohon dimaklumi dan diiingatkan, kalau sempat akan saya edit ulang. Sankyuu~~~ Selamat berlibur! /author masih mau ujian semester/
> 
> Salam,  
> Gina Atreya


End file.
